


Just Don't Give Up

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cashier Lucy, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Romance, cana is just amused by the whole situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: "Is this the same store you don't go to anymore because you said 'I love you' to the cashier?"





	Just Don't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out a title for a fic is hard, I just had to throw a random one in there. Also, I wrote this in a couple of hours, so this may seem a bit rushed (it is!), but I had sudden inspiration to write something. Enjoy!

"Cana, why don't we just go to another store? I'm sure they'll have whatever you want there," Lisanna suggested, her voice filled with uncertainty.

Both Lisanna and Cana were standing near the entrance of a grocery store, Lisanna gently attempting to pull Cana away, who was resisting without that much of a fuss. Cana had always been quite a strong woman, to the surprise of many.

"What's the big deal? I just need to get my potatoes and then we'll be outta here," Cana said flippantly, and walked towards the entrance, pulling Lisanna with her.

"Cana!" Lisanna called, but was otherwise ignored as Cana walked inside the store. Lisanna begrudgingly followed in behind her.

"But really, Lis, what's the big deal? It's as if Satan's in here or something," Cana said as she walked towards the fruits and vegetables section, noticing that Lisanna seemed to hide from something. "What? Did you steal from here or something?"

"Cana, don't say that, I have never stolen anything in my life!" Lisanna said, lightly hitting Cana's shoulder.

"Tell that to my missing leather bracelet," Cana snorted. "I need that back, by the way."

"Yeah, I'll give it to you later," Lisanna murmured, attempting to make herself inconspicuous. Cana grabbed a bag of already packaged potatoes, and was about to walk to cashiers, until Lisanna roughly pulled her away by the arm from the fruit and vegetable section, and quickly dragged her to the back of the store where the refrigerated goods were.

Cana huffed and pulled her arm away from Lisanna's hold. "Honestly, Lis, what's your deal?" She said gruffly, but her expression softened when she saw that Lisanna looked genuinely anxious. "You okay, Lisanna?"

"Nothing, just, you go pay, and I can just leave through one of the other exits," Lisanna said, her voice low.

"Why don't you just come with me?" Cana asked in confusion, her brows furrowed.

"What?! Of course not, I'm never going near there again," Lisanna said as she straightened up, her eyes hard.

"Lisanna, it's just the cashier," Cana said, and was inwardly surprised that, for once, she was the more logical one in the situation. What a time to be alive.

"It's not just the cashier," Lisanna hissed. "And we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for your precious potatoes."

"What? How dare you!" Cana exclaimed in mock outrage. "Potatoes are the food of the gods!"

"So you say," Lisanna said, and misdirected her eyes.

Right then, it all came together to Cana. She was absolutely unsure why Lisanna was acting this way—it was so unlike her—until she realised that the last time Lisanna went to this specific store, something happened.

A few weeks ago, Lisanna had told Cana a story of what happened in this store, and why she would not go back ever again. Cana had found the incident to be amusing, but Lisanna was both mortified and embarrassed. It all made so much sense now, to Cana.

It was hilarious both then and now.

"Is this the same store you don't go to anymore because you said 'I love you' to the cashier?" Cana said, her voice filled with amused wonder.

"Yes! I can never show my face here again!" Lisanna confirmed.

"Well, here we are," Cana said with a grin, and proceeded to pull Lisanna towards the cashier. "No time like the present."

"What? Cana, what are you doing?!" Lisanna cried in shock.

"Well, you did say 'I love you' to the cashier of all people, it must mean you're somewhat attracted to her," Cana stated, and continued to pull Lisanna towards the cashiers.

"But she's gonna think I'm so weird after last time!" Lisanna protested, but didn't make any move to resist Cana. "I mean, who does that of all things?"

"You do, apparently," Cana joked.

"Cana!" Lisanna whined.

They reached the cashiers, and Cana pulled Lisanna towards the one who seemed the most familiar from Lisanna's story. Blonde hair, brown eyes, a bright smile; it fit the bill.

Cana stopped in front of the cashier, and placed the bag of potatoes on the conveyor belt. Lisanna unsuccessfully tried to hide behind Cana.

"Hello, just this?" The blonde—Lucy, judging by the name tag—greeted with a smile.

"Yep," Cana said with a grin. She grabbed Lisanna by the forearm, and pulled her to stand next to Cana. "Please excuse my friend, she's just shy."

Cana could feel Lisanna's tight grip on her arm, most likely promising revenge. It was going to be so worth it.

"It's okay," Lucy said as she scanned the potatoes. "But I wouldn't have guessed it when she told me that she loved me."

Cana loved the woman already.

"Aw, it's just the way she shows her attraction. Isn't that right, Lisanna?" Cana said, and her grin widened.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Lisanna muttered. "Sorry, about that, by the way. I, uh, wanted to ask you out, because I keep seeing you every time I come here, and you're always so nice, and you're really pretty, but I just blurted that out and made an idiot of myself, and I hope I'm not doing that now, and I'll just… shut up now."

It took Cana all of her power and will not to burst out in laughter right then and there, and merely bit her lip. Lisanna's face was a red as the tomatoes she saw earlier. Lucy just stood there, her eyes slightly wide.

"Um," Lucy murmured. "If you still want to, you know, ask me out, you can…"

"Wait, really?" Lisanna asked, shocked, and a smile slowly formed on her face.

"If you want to," Lucy said, and gave a small smile.

"Okay, uh, will you go out with me?" Lisanna asked much faster than normal speech, and Lucy's smiled widened.

"I would love to," Lucy answered, and quickly pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen from under her station, and jotted down a series of numbers. "Call me later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lisanna said, breathlessly.

Cana grinned at what had just happened in front of her, and quickly paid for the potatoes, pulling Lisanna out of the store. She pretended not to notice the wave she gave Lucy as they both exited.

"And you said I'm a crap wing-woman," Cana said, grinning, as both she and Lisanna walked along the footpath.

"You still are," Lisanna teased, a skip in her step. "I was lucky I came out of there alive."

"You, my friend, don't give yourself enough credit," Cana said. "You've got a date, after all."

"Luckily, no thanks to you," Lisanna said.

"What? I had nothing to do with it," Cana said, mock-obliviously. "It was all you, Lis, and I'm proud you just went out there and said it."

"Okay, whatever you say, Cana," Lisanna smiled. They continued to walk in silence, until they got into Cana's car and driving away.

"Thanks, Cana," Lisanna said, looking down at her phone, which had already saved Lucy's number.

"Don't mention it, Lis," Cana replied, smiling. She was glad Lisanna had finally asked someone out, Cana just wanted Lisanna to be happy after all. "Don't mention it."


End file.
